


Afternoon Nap

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 12:31:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13524327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: A/N:Written for Draco100's prompt #35: A lazy afternoon.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	Afternoon Nap

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Draco100's prompt #35: A lazy afternoon.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Time Off

~

Swishing his wand, Draco gathers his notes, making sure everything’s collected for an afternoon of study. 

“Draco?” 

“Yes, Pansy?” Draco says, facing the Floo.

“I’m bored. Let’s go out.” 

“I’m studying this afternoon.” 

“Ugh, you’re no fun anymore.” 

“Pansy! I’m redeeming the Malfoy name, remember? I can’t do that if I fail Healer training.” 

“Fine! Just remember, all work and no play makes Draco dead boring.” 

Once she’s gone, Draco plops onto the sofa and prepares his quill to take notes. The warm sun streaming through the window soon has him yawning, however. Surely a nap wouldn’t be too bad…

~

Draco wakes when the sofa moves and someone embraces him, pressing warm lips against his. Even before he’s fully awake, he recognises Harry’s scent. Tilting his head, Draco kisses him back. 

“We’ll have to be quick,” he whispers once they break for air. “My boyfriend thinks I’m studying, not spending a lazy afternoon snogging my bit on the side.” 

“You’re hilarious,” murmurs Harry, shifting to cradle Draco from behind. 

Opening his eyes, Draco feigns surprise. “Oh, it’s you. You’re here early.” 

Harry snorts. “Git.” He nuzzles Draco. “So, what’re you studying today?” 

Shifting to face Harry, Draco smirks. “Anatomy, apparently.” 

~

They’re stretched out on the sofa, books and notes on the floor, the sunlight casting dappled shadows over Harry’s naked body. 

“Intercostal muscles,” murmurs Draco as he licks along Harry’s ribs and listens to Harry’s breath hitch.

“And this?” Harry gasps, his fist sliding over his own cock. 

Draco smirks, looking up at Harry from beneath his lashes. “No idea. Maybe if I…examine it more closely, it’ll jog my memory.” 

“Or you could suck it,” suggests Harry, his voice low and dark. 

Draco shifts, his mouth hovering over the tip. “Suck it? What a novel idea.” 

“ _Draco_!”

“Relax, baby.” 

~

Harry makes the most delightful noises when his cock’s in Draco’s mouth. Draco never gets tired of them. Or of teasing him with his mouth and tongue. Soon, Harry’s arching his back and coming down his throat. 

“Fuck me,” Harry whispers once he can speak.

“Sounds like work.” Draco smiles lazily. “This was _supposed_ to be my afternoon nap.” 

Grinning, Harry shifts until he’s straddling Draco. Reaching for Draco’s cock, he strokes it. “That’s fine. You nap, and I’ll take care of this.” 

Draco moans as Harry lowers himself onto him. “No naps for me, apparently.” 

“Poor baby.” Harry grins.

~

Thoughts of sleep vanish as Harry fucks himself on Draco’s cock. It starts slow, but soon he’s riding Draco with quick, smooth strokes. 

Harry’s gorgeous as he moves, all taut muscle and glowing skin, and as he braces his arms on Draco’s chest, he smirks. “You’re going to ace anatomy.” 

Draco’s laugh turns into a whimper as Harry squeezes his inner muscles. Thrusting his hips up, Draco does his best to speed Harry up, but Harry resists, taking his time until, with a growl, Draco sits up, taking control. 

And, as they fuck face to face, the afternoon stretches on. 

~

Draco’s orgasm engulfs him before gently depositing him on earth, Harry wrapped around him. Blinking, he stares out the window, eyes drifting closed as he inhales Harry’s scent. 

“I’d make us dinner,” Harry whispers into the curve of Draco’s shoulder, “but I’m too comfortable to move.” 

Draco smiles. “My lazy boyfriend,” he murmurs. “What am I to do with you?” 

“Dunno.” Harry snuggles in. “Just keep fucking me, I guess.” 

“Such a sacrifice,” Draco murmurs, his arms tightening around him. “I’d better not fail Healer training because of wasting this afternoon.” 

Harry chuckles. “You won’t. And everyone deserves time off.” 

~


End file.
